henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
EnvyGram Wall
EnvyGram Wall is the twenty ninth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on November 16, 2019 to an audience of 0.63 million viewers. Plot In the Man Cave, Henry, Charlotte and Jasper are folding napkins for the needy. Ray shows up and stops their progress with him overjoyed that he gets to work MomCon to which Henry is reluctant to. However, they have to prove their credibility through keeping the EnvyGram Wall safe. The EnvyGram Wall is a mural that travels all over the country so that EnvyGrammers with more than ten thousand followers on their EnvyGram accounts get to take a picture in front of making fellow EnvyGrammers jealous. Ray is seen to be on edge and Schwoz replays a clip where when being interviewed on his heroic antics, a bird pooped in his mouth. Ray is clearly mad at the embarrassment and thus is extremely desperate to get to MomCon, the convention for hot moms. At Swellview Park, Captain Man and Kid Danger are coordinating the picture-taking in front of the wall, which Kid Danger clearly hates doing. Captain Man is seen to be extra protective as he is being interviewed by Brian Bender. Piper shows up and convinces Kid Danger to allow her to take a picture in front of the wall though she is a few followers short. However, before Kid Danger gets a chance to take the picture, Captain Man tackles Piper since she is some followers short thus not eligible for a picture. Piper leaves, vowing to return when they least expect and soon after she returns but is stopped by Captain Man again. At night, Kid Danger is asleep until Captain Man rudely wakes him up. A bird soon flies in front of the EnvyGram Wall and recognizes it as the same bird that pooped in his mouth previously. Captain Man tries to blast the bird but it escapes and the wall is destroyed instead. Captain Man looks up at the bird and it poops in his mouth again. Kid Danger is on the phone with Schwoz asking for his help while Captain Man continually brushes his mouth. A long line of EnvyGrammers wants to take their picture in front of the wall, Piper being one of them, after spending the whole night getting more followers till she reached 10,000. Kid Danger soon concocts a lie saying that 1,000,000 followers are required in order to get a picture in front of the wall. Piper, however, realizes that the wall has been destroyed. Kid Danger is on the phone with Charlotte regarding the wall, but Charlotte saying that it will take a little more time. The plan is that Schwoz uses his Super Sucker to suck all the debris of the wall and use a machine that enlarges this to enlarge the small mural she is painting of the EnvyGram Wall. Schwoz uses it to enlarge a gummi bear as a test that Jasper eats. Things get thicker when Piper runs to the line and reveals that Hashtag Booshdag who is the most successful EnvyGrammer in the world is on his way to take a picture in front of the wall. Charlotte, Schwoz, and Jasper quickly get to Swellview Park and the plan proceeds successfully. However, Piper quickly gives Charlotte her phone and asks her to take a picture in front of the wall before Hashtag Booshdag gets to do so. As soon as Piper gets in front of the wall, the bird that pooped in Captain Man's mouth lands. Captain Man gets the blaster and tries to blast the bird but misses it and once again he hits the EnvyGram Wall, though Piper was able to escape before it happened. Charlotte successfully took Piper's picture while Hashtag Booshdag is in disarray. Jasper pukes into the Super Sucker after eating too much gummi bear. Captain Man works to figure out another plan before it's too late but the socialites present quickly go online and tell their followers that Captain Man just destroyed the EnvyGram Wall. Soon after, Kid Danger gets a text from MomCon telling them that they are fired, much to Captain Man's dismay. The bird yet again poops in Captain Man's mouth with Captain Man simply saying that he's now used to it. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Minor Cast *Jonathan Chase as Brian Bender *Anissa Borrego as Peri *Kyle Dimaggio as Hashtag Booshdag *Brett Hoyle as Preston *Noah Weaver as Crassus *Anthony Oh as Stunt Guard 1 *Alec Back as Stunt Guard 2 *Josh Wray as Stunt Guard 3 *Chad Guerrero Jr. as Stunt Guard 4 Quotes Trivia *EnvyGram is a reference to the popular social media app, Instagram. **With the title having "envy" in it, it could possibly be the unfriendly version of Instagram. *This is the tenth episode without any recurring characters. *The Super-Sucker appears for the second time since Charlotte Gets Ghosted. *Events from Back to the Danger: Part 1 and 2, Space Invaders, Part 1 and 2, and Gas Or Fail are mentioned by Brian Bender. *The Spice Girls are mentioned. *It is revealed that Schwoz finally installed lazer-proof monitors since the events from Part 2: A New Darkness. *Grow-Bro 3000 might be a reference to a Go-Pro camera. *Belucci is a parody of the brand Gucci. *This episode is the lowest viewed episode of the series with 0.63 million viewers. *The EnvyGram Wall is a reference to the Angel Wings Wall in Los Angeles that teenagers go take pictures with. Goofs *When Hashtag Booshdag is walking through the socialites, liking and following accounts, it doesn't make sense because if the socialites were holding up their own phones, they were logged into their own accounts, meaning that if Hashtag Booshdag pressed like on their phones, their account would be "liking" their own photos. **Hashtag Booshdag also does not "follow" Crassus because it was Crassus's phone, so Crassus's account would have followed itself, which is impossible. Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger “EnvyGram Wall” �� Official Promo HD Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes